Still
by BlueberryNails
Summary: They never acknowledge it, but it's there. Between the shadows of the night and the space where their gazes meet there is something tangible, but never do they speak of it. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reposted, because I just rewrote something in this story. This will follow the canon timeline, but I won't be explicitly stating which arc each part happens. It will be hinted in there though, so read it carefully. They don't happen consecutively unless stated so. Each new horizontal line means a different time, just in case you guys get confused. Reviews are appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: The FT universe is by Mashima. I just wrote this fic. And If I **did** own Fairy Tail, then NaLu, JerZa (OTP hollaaaa~), and GaLe would be legit.**

**Song: Still by Daughter**

* * *

><p>Lucy tells Natsu off about how he snores loudly and always pushes the blanket off of them. He argues that she drools and mutters in her sleep. They do not, however, address the fact that she doesn't tell him to go away whenever he pulls her close. They never talk about the fleeting gazes full of warmth and acceptance, nor the touches and brushes that only they know.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two feet standing<em>

_On a principle_

_Two hands lonely_

_For each other's warmth_

* * *

><p>The first morning left Lucy screaming<p>

What was she supposed to do when she finds a young man who was essentially still a stranger in her bed? Oh the implications! What would people think of them? What would people say about her, the new comer to the guild? What—_what happened that he somehow ended up in her bed?_

He jolts awake, his pink hair tousled and a dribble on the corner of his mouth. He blinks sleepily at her fierce eyes, and no sooner than that lets himself fall back onto the soft mattress, his head nestled on_ her_ soft pillows.

She drags him back up by the ear, and Natsu howls in pain.

* * *

><p>She does not wake up next to him until three days later.<p>

"Is this the sort of thing you do to girls you invite to join the guild?" She hissed.

He simply answers with a grin before he is kicked out through the window.

* * *

><p>This sort of thing happens nearly every other morning. She'd wake up to find him snoring next to her, and a full minute later she'd be slamming the doorwindow/whatever opening she used to kick him out of closed, leaving him sitting on his butt with a confused look as if he had done nothing wrong. Sometimes Happy would be sleeping between them, and Lucy would even wake up with half her body hanging off the bed because of the cramped space.

She tells Levy about it when she finally gets over the embarrassment of her situation.

The intellectual girl laughed, a bright smile gracing her features. "I might be wrong, but I don't think he ever did that to anyone else in this guild." Levy winks slyly at her. Lucy scowled, causing her friend to burst out into giggles. "You know if you're so troubled about it, talk to Erza. Maybe she can scare Natsu out of your apartment."

Lucy had already thought about that, but even Erza had the habit of showing up in her apartment before she did every now and then.

The renowned Titania was away on a mission, and Lucy had no idea when she would be back. Team Natsu was on a few days rest before the next mission, so if Erza didn't come home in three days, then she would have to let Levy pass on the message for her.

That night, she had fallen asleep on her desk while writing her novel. It was one of those nights where the words seemed to flow ceaselessly, and while fatigue of the last mission was still hammering down on her, she shrugs it away. She does not, after all, get the chance to write it without anyone trying to peer over her shoulder.

A large hand shakes her by the shoulder, a paw prods her thigh. She tells them to go away and shifts, unknowingly wrinkling the papers on her desk. She was half aware of someone taking her into their arms and the warmth of something hard pressing into her side. She inertly thinks that it was just a dream.

She paid heedless attention to the softness on her back and immediately curls into a tight ball, her back curving delicately and half her face buried into the pillow. The girl was still asleep, and yet was aware of something retire behind her, its warmth emanating and seductive.

She turns to it, seeking out its warmth with thin, nimble fingers. She moves closer to it; the night was chilly and she didn't seem to have anything to protect her from it. When she buries herself into the source, it sucks in a sharp breath before it settles a hand on her waist.

When Lucy wakes up, she has no recollection of it all.

She screams at Natsu and Happy as always, and before Natsu could say anything about what had happened the night before, how she unknowingly scooted closer to him and buried her own face into his chest, he and Happy were on the street again. She had chosen the window.

The next night, Lucy came home late from the guild, having too much fun exchanging stories with her fellow members. They had asked her where Natsu was, and while she replied that he was probably somewhere else with Happy, she knew exactly where he would be found.

She sneaks into her apartment, unaware that she was being careful not to wake up the probably-asleep duo. It became a habit. She drops her bag onto the kitchen table before entering her room.

The blonde did not flick on the lights. In the dim lighting provided by the streetlamp outside her closed window, she strips out of her clothes and changes into one of her silk pajamas. Totally unaware that she just might have been giving Natsu quite the show.

But did that even matter? How many times had he walked in while she was changing or in the shower already?

She was ready to take her place next to Natsu—kicking him out would have to wait for she was tired and worn out from the day—when she realizes she was just about to sit on Happy. So she moves the blue cat on top of Natsu's form, picks up the blanket that she was sure the pink haired mage had kicked away and wraps it around herself.

Yet when her head hits the pillow, she does not fall asleep at once. She stares at the dark recesses of the room, listening to the quiet breaths of the two behind her. It lulls her to sleep—

That is until Natsu lets out a loud snore.

She turns and clamps a hand on his mouth. His snoring does not cease at once, but when it does Lucy has a crick in her neck and her forearm was burning from holding her torso up. She glares at the oblivious man before lying back down.

Her eyes stay on Natsu. He was lying on his back, the hand next to her on Happy's small body. Her lips quirked into a soft smile, heart touched by the small act of love. Her eyes glances back to Natsu's face and roams his features, languidly watching the slopes and bumps and curves until she blinks wearily, letting sleep finally claim her.

She hasn't slept that peacefully in months.

When she wakes up, she feels energized. Soft orange from first light seeped through the fabric of her curtains and the crevices of the window. Her gaze rests on Natsu, who was now facing her with Happy curled under his arm between them. She blinks at him, and lets herself marvel at how peaceful he looked. Not once did it enter her mind that it was wrong.

She had never taken the time to _look _at Natsu asleep because, well, she immediately screeches and tells him to leave at once. But the way the soft light hit his face made Lucy realize just how attractive the man is. If he wasn't being such a brash idiot. Her cheeks redden slightly, and she pulls the blanket over her cheeks to hide that fact.

Everything was quiet, still, and silent, and Lucy lets herself drift off again, feeling happy and content.

She gives them a disapproving look but doesn't say anything nor kick them out when they awaken again; unknowingly causing Natsu and Happy to give each other astonished looks. They were used to the routine of waking up to Lucy screaming and kicking them out.

She cooks breakfast for them all. They revel in it with soft laughter and warm hearts.

With full bellies, they spend the rest of the day in the apartment, deciding to laze around before they would leave the next day. Lucy found herself yelling at Natsu and Happy for nearly burning her kitchen _again_ but it did nothing to dull her silly mood. Last night's sleep had invigorated her, and it seems like it had spread to the man and cat in her company because they had fallen off wherever they were sitting on countless of times, banging on the floor with mirth in their eyes and silent peals of laughter escaping their lips.

It was a good day.

When Natsu settles on his self-proclaimed space on the bed, she decides not to say anything about it. She didn't want to ruin their happy mood. He wouldn't listen anyways. She merely flashes him a smile and moves away so that Happy could sleep between them. When silence heavily cloaks them, she feels Happy move in his stupor. She moves a hand onto him, and just as she lets it fall on his soft fur, a warm large hand envelopes her own.

Her eyes meet Natsu's in the soft, silver light. His black, depthless orbs entrancing her. Her breath freezes in her lungs, and something washes over her. Not quite tangible, but she could feel it caress her like silk. Lucy does not understand, but does not question it further.

She finds herself unable to look away, and Natsu does not as well.

The next day, Levy runs up to her on her way to the guild. "Erza just got back."

She nods, and only nods.

* * *

><p>He saves her again and again, and all she can do is treat his wounds.<p>

Natsu hates the smell of hospitals, so Lucy has to drag him into her apartment because she has a first aid kit and Natsu does not, of course. Happy fills the quiet gap between them with his incessant chattering about what happened in Phantom Lord, but Lucy doesn't mind. She is, in fact, quite grateful for it because if he didn't then Natsu might bombard her with questions about her family and her past.

Whenever Lucy meets his gaze, her eyes are full of gratitude and apologies. She was thankful because he had caught her when she toppled off the tower and he came to her rescue, just as she had known he would. She was apologetic because she owed him the answers about her father, and yet is unable to say it. Not yet, at least.

When she finishes with his wounds, it gets quiet again. Lucy prods Happy, but he had taken his place next to them on the couch, curled up and fast asleep.

"Lucy…" Natsu's voice was tentative and careful, none of the exuberance and flare it usually drips. She bows her head in shame again, momentarily closing her eyes for what she had done to the guild.

It was her fault.

Just as the tears were about to fall, she feels something cold touch her arm. She opens her eyes and sees that Natsu was treating her own wounds from the crash when he saved her.

"They're minor, Natsu. It's fi—" He cuts her off with a sharp look, and Lucy stays quiet.

She knows that he wants answers, but he doesn't pry. He treats the gashes on her arms and legs, concentrating hard as if it took a lot to dab antiseptic.

When he sticks on band aids, Lucy makes a quick note to buy more when she gets the chance. She apprehensively looks at Natsu when he puts the last one on her hand, just over her pink mark.

His hand lingers, rough calluses brushing over her softer, smaller hand, sending sparks up her arm. His dark eyes flicker up to her face, and Lucy could not read them at all.

He wasn't angry, he has told her that, but from the intensity of his gaze she doubted it. She wouldn't blame him though. It really was her fault.

"You need some rest," She breaks the silence. She stands up from the couch, her fingers clasping around Natsu's wrist and gently tugs him into her room. Not once did it occur to her that it was wrong. That she shouldn't be inviting him into her bed. They were merely friends, after all. But she was exhausted and couldn't care less really.

She points to the bed, although it was needless of her. He was heading straight to it, his shoulders hunched with fatigue from the day's events.

Lucy takes a deep breath when she slips under the blankets. As usual, Natsu leaves the blanket for her to use only.

When he turns his back to her, something cracks in Lucy's chest. A tear slides down to the edge of the arch of her nose and drips onto the fabric of her pillow. He never turns his back to her. She took it as a sign of anger, and Lucy sniffles into her pillow, unable to stop the tears any longer. She could only hold them back for so long.

She turns to her other side, her back against Natsu's. Her eyes are shut, tears leaking out relentlessly. Her breaths came short and quick as her walls deteriorated even more.

She sniffles and curls into a tight ball, her fists in her hair as she wills herself to stop. But she could not. The faces of her fellow guild members floated in front of her, their looks of anger, resentment, humiliation, and thirst for vengeance. Not to her, no, but it still made her upset.

She hated it. She hated her father.

She feels Natsu roll behind her, but she was too busy crying as quietly as she could. She realizes it only when she feels herself being dragged across the expanse of the bed.

Natsu had pulled her close, his muscular arm over her waist and his head on the crook of her neck. "Don't cry anymore, Lucy." He tells her in a tired voice, his breath warm and heady on her neck.

She smiles marginally, despite the tears. He moves closer to her, burying his nose into her hair. He breathes in deeply, the sound and feel making Lucy suddenly feel…weird all over. It was a good kind of weird, awakening something in her that she has never felt before.

She moves away, the new found feelings in her causing her to realize that they shouldn't be this close to each other, but he does not let her. His arm tightened around her waist so as to keep her back flush against his chest, his knees behind her own, and their feet slowly brushing against each other.

"I haven't showered yet, Natsu." She mumbles. She hasn't even changed out of her clothes yet. He makes a non-committal sound.

"Your feet are cold," He mumbles sleepily against her skin, and Lucy shivered at the contact. Her breath hitched, and suddenly she felt very warm. Gooseflesh appeared on her arms despite the heat she felt. She pushes the blankets off of her body, letting Natsu's warmth be her blanket.

They fall asleep together.

* * *

><p>"Oi." Lucy prodded Natsu's cheek, only to let out a disgusted sound when she realizes she touched his drool. With his scarf, which he tied around his forehead, she wiped his drool off his cheek and her finger.<p>

Natsu made a face at the contact of the fabric, and Lucy's pissed look deteriorated, the corners of her mouth turning upward marginally. The faces the dragon slayer made when he was asleep always softened up the blonde. Not that she admitted it though.

Hesitant at first, she ran her fingers through his hair, reveling in its softness. She hated the color in all honesty—it was _pink_—but in the pale morning light, not one insult popped into her head. The tips of her fingers, calloused from the past months of rough battles and memorable missions, rubbed lightly on his scalp. The action caused Natsu to let out a contented sigh.

Then Natsu let out a loud snore and Happy, who was settled right between their pillows this time farted. His butt was resting on her pillow.

Lucy's eye twitched.

She pulled back the hand that was tangled in Natsu's pink—_horrendously pink_—hair and reached into her drawer, where she kept her writing supplies in. Her fingers rolled through the familliar pens and pencils until it came to a stop when they clasp onto something bigger.

She pulled off the cap, the marker's strong scent attacking Lucy's nose. A wicked smirk on her face, she leaned forward and scribbled on both Natsu's and Happy's faces.

When she was done, she looked at her handiwork with amusement. Happy was sporting a black eye and a goatee, while Natsu had round, geeky glasses and a ridiculous mustache.

She also may or may not have also drawn dicks at the corner of their mouths.

Lucy guffawed. She struggled putting back the cap of the marker on, resulting to having random lines on her hand. When she managed to cap it, it was only because she sobered up.

Natsu and Happy blinked at her. They were sitting up, startled to consciousness from Lucy's outburst.

"Lucy?" Happy asked amidst a yawn. "Why were you laughing?"

She smiled brightly. "You guys just look too cute when you're asleep!"

They glanced at the marker in her hand then looked at each other.

They dash to the mirror.

"Lucy!"

The blonde laughed once more, falling back onto the bed with one hand on her stomach and the other, with the marker, on her forehead.

"Why did you do this to us!" shrieked the pink haired man.

Happy cried out, "Lucy, you're so mean!"

"Is that a _penis_!?"

Lucy could only laugh harder.

She was so lost in her mirth that she has only noticed it when Natsu settled himself above her, straddling her hips. Her eyes widen, heat pooling in her cheeks and her hands moving towards him to push him off—only to be held back down by Happy.

There was a mischievous glint in Natsu's dark eyes, wicked and incredibly sexy—_where did that thought come from?—_as they gazed down at her.

"Natsu." She hissed, but her voice was small and feeble. "Get off." Her heart was beating terribly fast in her chest. She had been in many compromising positions with him before, but he never had that hungry look in his eyes or the privacy of the apartment.

His hands settle on her waist, and Lucy shivered at the contact of their skin where her shirt had ridden up. She tightly shuts her eyes, twisting her head to the side. Her hands struggle to free themselves, but they lose to Happy's surprisingly firm grip. He says something above her along the lines of revenge, but Lucy could only hear her heart beating.

She was painfully aware of Natsu. His weight on her, his warmth, the gentle touch of his fingers. It was maddening.

A groan was ripped from her throat when his rough fingers shift on her skin and was followed by a giggle. It was ticklish, his touch. And when he invokes another giggle from her, she realizes just what he was planning exactly.

"NATSU!" She screamed when his fingers continued tickling her sides. She squirmed beneath him, throwing her head back as she laughed out loud. She begged for him to stop, and when he does, Lucy managed to peel her eyes open.

There must have been something in the way she looked because when her gaze rested on him, his bright grin falters. Something shifts in his obsidian eyes, turning darker than it should have been possible. His cheeks redden, and he gulps audibly.

"Natsu?" She asked, confused at the expression on his face. She's never seen it before, but the way he looked at her left her breathless.

He leans forward with that expression still etched on his face, his fingers gliding up further to rest on her ribs. Unfortunately, that was her most ticklish spot, and she explodes with laughter again. She finally managed to wrench her hands from Happy's grip and even send him flying across the room. He hits the wall. Face first.

"Happy!"

She scrambles off the bed to rush to the cat's side. Happy gave her a wobbly smile. Lucy apologized genuinely, gathering the poor winged cat into her arms.

"You alright?" She knows that he's not, but asks anyways.

"Aye sir." His voice lacked conviction though.

She turns her attention to Natsu, only to find him still sitting on the bed where she had pushed him to. Curiously, he was still staring where she had been lying down on, and heat gathered to Lucy's cheeks when she remembered what exactly had happened moments ago.

"Natsu!" She calls out, careful not to let her voice sound fazed. "This is your entire fault!"

The man turned to her, a stubborn look on his face. "You're the one who threw him across the room!"

"Natsu..." The celestial mage growled, her patience vanishing at once.

Needless to say, Lucy kicks him out. Through the door this time, and sends him face planting into the wall.

* * *

><p>"You're retiring for the night already?" Gray asked her over his shoulder, his ebony locks falling over his eyes. Lucy nodded, feeling drained even if she hasn't done anything strenuous due to Erza's orders. Gray, along with Happy and Erza bade her goodbye and to sleep well, and Lucy gave them a fleeting but genuine smile in response.<p>

When Lucy unlocked the door to her room and opened it, her heart nearly jumped out of its ribcage.

"What the _hell _are you doing in my room?" Lucy shrieked at Natsu's bandaged form on her bed.

"Eh? You're still surprised after all this time?"

A nerve bulged.

"Get out of my room. You need to rest." It wasn't a plea, but an order. Her large, brown eyes narrowed at the beaten dragon slayer, placing her hands on her wide hips. "Even Erza still hasn't recovered."

"But I slept for three days already!" whined Natsu. "I feel energized and ready to go!"

Lucy's expression didn't change.

"Spar with me, Lucy!" The man jumped off the bed and landed firmly on his feet, pointing a finger towards her. She was about to scowl when his face contorts in pain. He slowly lowers his butt to the bed again, grimacing from the movement.

"Idiot! Didn't I just tell you to rest? Don't aggravate your wounds!" How did he even get to her room if a little movement hurt? She would have questioned how he managed to get into her room when the door was locked too, but he always did manage to sneak into her apartment.

She closed the door behind her and locked it before heading to her suitcase, which she had placed by the window. She needn't bother turning on the lights because the moonlight from the lavish window was sufficient for her to see without tripping over her own feet.

The blonde turned her back to him, rummaging through her things. Without even thinking twice, she pulled the shirt over her head and wiggled out of her skirt, letting it pool around her ankles. She was halfway pulling a fresh shirt over her head when she felt a shiver run up her spine.

She turned her head to meet Natsu's gaze.

"Natsu!" Blushing, she immediately pulls down the shirt and grabs a random item from her suitcase to cover her panties. He scoffs in ignorance, but his flushed cheeks hinted otherwise. "It's not like I haven't seen it before!"

"Still!" She puts on the flannel pajamas that she had randomly chosen earlier, quickly slipping one long leg after another before pulling it up to her hips.

"Are you going to leave now?"

"No."

"That's not an option. Leave."

"But Luuuccyyyy!"

"_What?_"

"I want to stay with you." His voice had quieted marginally from her sharp tone. "I like sleeping next to you."

Lucy blinks at him, unsure of what to say. His eyes wouldn't look up to her, his broad, bandaged shoulders tense with apprehension. The air around them suspended for what felt like hours, before Lucy's lips twisted into a small, fleeting smile.

"Fine, but no funny business alright." She says in a commanding tone, pointing a finger at him. When his onyx eyes met her chocolate ones, his face alight with simple joy, Lucy's surly and bossy façade nearly gave way. She loved it whenever Natsu had that expression on, a mixture of awe, surprise, and happiness. The fact that it was directed to her made her feel very warm inside.

As Lucy walked towards him in the dim lighting of the room, she was harshly struck by how handsome Natsu was. She always thought he was pretty attractive when they first met. She was a sucker for abs, and boy did he have a great one, but she was never _really_ affected by him. He was too rough and loud for her taste. Not to mention the hair! And his personality—she could never like a man who was an oblivious, easily riled up idiot like Natsu; even if he did have all the other qualities she was looking for in a partner.

The way his eyes never left hers made something coil in Lucy. Something extraordinarily foreign—or at least how strong it was. She had an inkling as to what it was, but she shakes it off. This was _Natsu_, with the ridiculous pink hair and the dense personality. She surely couldn't be feeling that way for him. He was a friend, and one of her closest ones at that.

She couldn't like Natsu.

Impossible.

She gets into bed next to him, pulling the covers over her shoulders as she laid her pretty head on the pillow—totally unaware that Natsu's eyes still hasn't left her face—and sighed in contentment, her lips quirking a little bit.

Lucy looked up at Natsu, who was still sitting upright. When their gazes met, the celestial mage frowned at how unreadable his eyes were. She sat up, her blanket caressing her bare arm when it slides down, right hand propping her up while the other tucked her hair behind an ear.

"Something wrong?"

"Mmm. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Erza." His gaze turns away from her. "She was going to sacrifice herself."

"I know." She probably knew more than him—she wasn't sure but she thinks that she was the only one who knew Erza's thoughts on how she survived, that Jellal had taken her place last minute. Lucy decided not to tell him or anyone then because if she was the only one who Erza confided to, then it was more or less a secret between the two of them.

"I didn't know what to do…I…I couldn't…" His voice trailed off into a murmur that the blonde's ears couldn't pick up.

Lucy reached for him, her right hand resting on his left cheek. The way Natsu melted into her touch made her feel fuzzy inside, and despite the somber conversation, she smiled slightly. He sighs, eyes closing at her warmth on his face.

"Don't worry." She smiles. "She's safe now."

Her eyes watched the troubled expression on his face melt into serenity, and maybe, Lucy thinks to herself, this is why he wants to stay.

* * *

><p>Lucy's the first one to wake. She always is.<p>

But this time, it was in the middle of the night, and Natsu was frantically moving next to her.

She didn't even question as to how he managed to get into her bed again—and could only stare at him with wide, panicked eyes.

The pink haired man was writhing, sweat dotting his hairline. His hair was rumpled, some bright tresses even plastered on his forehead. His jaw was clenched painfully but whimpers still escaped his lips.

"Natsu," She says, shaking him awake by his forearms. He continues to cry out, unaffected by her attempts to wake him.

The blonde moved her gaze to the blue cat on top of her pillow—how was he not awake from Natsu's noise?—and shook him awake.

"H-happy!" She cried out when his eyes open slightly. "Natsu won't wake. He's having a nightmare, I think."

The cat blinked at her before sitting up. A frown marred his face when he looked at Natsu's fitful state. "Water, Lucy. We need water." He snaps, almost un-Happy like.

When Lucy gets back into the room with a glass of cool, tap water, Happy was muttering something into Natsu's ear, his paw wiping across his slick forehead. He still wouldn't wake.

Happy told Lucy to prop Natsu up. His back was pressed against her chest, his nose brushing against her cheek. She could feel his short, hot, erratic breaths at the corner of her mouth and the scorching heat of his body seeping through her cotton pajamas.

Lucy could hear him muttering. One word, over and over again.

Lisanna.

And before Lucy could name it, a searing flash of jealousy exploded in her chest, its shrapnel lodging into her lungs, making it hard to breath. It was inexplicable, and yet totally understandable as Lucy looked at Natsu's tortured features with a loosely masked pained expression.

Without warning, Happy splashed the water into the slayer's face, drenching even the top of his head. A little water splashed onto Lucy as well, earning a light shriek from the cold. Natsu's eyes immediately open, and it was only then did Lucy realize that she had been holding her breath in.

"Natsu," She heaves out along with a sigh of relief. Her body slumped against his, their forms molding against each other. His eyes languidly shift to Happy then to Lucy, and they close again. He mumbles a one worded apology, his arms wrapping themselves around her.

His breathing becomes less harsh, his chest moving in a calm pace. Lucy brushed his hair away from his face and wipes the sleeve of her top across his wet face.

"This is the first time he had a nightmare here." She mutters, her eyes never leaving Natsu's peaceful face.

"He doesn't even dream a lot," Happy says, his voice having none of its commanding tone earlier.

"Really?"

"Aye."

Happy falls asleep on Natsu's pillow. Lucy watched the cat's chest move up and down in a constant pace, back to his peaceful sleep. Lucy could not.

She was too preoccupied thinking about the girl who Natsu cared—_cares _for.

Lisanna.

She's seen pictures. She was every bit as beautiful as Mira, with soft white hair and expressive blue eyes. From the stories she's heard, she was kind and thoughtful. Perfect. She was perfect.

And dead.

So why did it matter to Lucy? Why was she feeling jealous over someone who held Natsu's affection before?

The answer was plain and simple, but Lucy was stubborn. Impossible, she thinks. Not a chance.

Lucy falls asleep with Natsu in her arms.

"Eh? Lucy?"

When Lucy wakes, her nose was brushing against Natsu, his breath ghosting over her own lips.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"You're not going to act like a cat again, are you?"<p>

"What?"

"Nothing."

Lucy manages to walk rather stably, although the definition of that could be argued over, for a minute before she loses her balance. The blonde mage topples a bit to the side, clumsily tripping over her high heels. She comes in contact with something firm, and momentarily noted that she had fallen into Natsu's arms before her vision blurred.

She groaned, clutching her forehead quickly that she accidentally slaps herself. There was a hazy, throbbing pain, and she blinks a few times to clear her vision.

Natsu says something to her, but she doesn't hear it. She could only register his warm breath on the outer shell of her ear and his firm grip on her hips. It was only then she noticed that her arm was slung over his neck, his other hand circled around her tiny wrist.

She takes a step forward and manages not to fall because Natsu was tall and strong, unlike Levy who didn't really help in assisting her earlier due to the disadvantage of the height. She rests most of her weight on Natsu, and he doesn't complain. At least she thinks she does. His words were indecipherable to her.

She mumbles that she's dizzy, because she was. Her head was pounding, her vision still making no sense to her. She feels like one more step would be her last.

It didn't really help that Natsu quickly gathered her onto his back.

It takes all her strength not to barf from the sudden movement. Weakly, she wraps her arms around his neck while his hands snaked to her legs, securing her lower body against his by clutching the back of her knees. She buries her face into his neck and inhales deeply, his familiar scent immediately comforting her.

"Where's Happy?" Her soft lips mumbled against his scarf, followed by a soft groan.

"He's visiting the Exceeds. And don't barf on my scarf."

Making a non-committal sound, Lucy closed her eyes. Her pliant body melted against Natsu's well built back as he walks in a constant pace. He makes a comment about how he always carried her like this, but she couldn't find the energy to speak up.

His rough fingers brush the inside of her thighs, and her shoulders go rigid when his nails drag across her smooth skin. She bites her lower lip, barely stopping the moan his action was eliciting from her.

As time passed, Lucy had become more and more aware of Natsu. How his touch left her breathless, and how easy his smile made her heart thump faster than it should. He was completely unaware, she knew, but she could tell he got the hints. She wasn't exactly the best actress, but knowing Natsu, the man would probably have just shrugged it off as an embarrassment thing.

Lucy knew that it was so much more than that. She didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that her feelings for the pink haired mage was crossing the line already, because friends weren't supposed to make you feel like your skin is on fire with every touch, or have the crazy need to taste their lips. That was totally not friendly feelings. But Lucy, as stubborn as she is, did not admit it. She could not.

She couldn't find it in herself to slap Natsu's hands away. It seems as though he was doing it unconsciously, or maybe he was taking advantage of her intoxicated state. Maybe that was why she didn't want him to stop. Yeah. That was it.

They arrive on her floor, and Lucy's mouth dropped when she finally discovered how exactly Natsu was sneaking in her apartment.

"Where did you get that key!?" Because it wasn't hers. She checked her pockets when he first fished his own key from his pocket. Still there.

"I asked it from your landlady." Natsu says as he slipped his key into the keyhole.

"Wh-What!? Why would she do that!?"

The door unlocked and Natsu stepped inside. "I told her that I was your boyfriend."

"What? Of all the things you could've said—" Lucy's cheeks burned at the thought. Natsu. Her boyfriend.

Pfffffft.

Lucy was exhausted, so she appreciated Natsu going directly to her room without even bothering turning her lights on. Natsu sat down on the bed and Lucy, albeit reluctantly, moved away from him. She collapsed on the bed, taking Natsu's usual spot.

He settled on her usual spot, and Lucy could hear him trying to find a comfortable position. It slipped her mind that he wasn't supposed to sleep at her place, let alone next to her in bed, but this had been happening for so long there were days she didn't bother kicking him and Happy out until she needed to get ready to go out.

Her shoulders tensed when his hand rested on her stomach and pulled her closer. Happy usually slept in between the two of them, so having him close was intimidating, but not unwelcome.

"You shouldn't do that..." Lucy muttered, yet her hand rested on his, slipping her nimble fingers between the gaps between his.

"Why not?"

"Might ruin your chance with Lisanna."

He took so long to reply Lucy had nearly fallen asleep.

"But I like this. She doesn't need to know."

The celestial mage's lips stretched into a bitter smile. "This is wrong, especially now that you're gonna ask Lisanna out." She really hated coming to terms with that fact. It was something she couldn't deny, like her feelings.

Lucy's heart jumped out of her throat when Natsu's hot breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of her neck as he said, "Who says I'm asking her out?"

Her heart leapt with joy before she quickly berated herself. She craned her neck to give him a surprised look. "You aren't?"

"I...I don't know."

"But you still like her?"

"Ah."

Lucy lowered her gaze in disappointment, unable to hide it from her face and body language. She settled back onto her pillow, curling her body into a tight ball.

"Eh? Lucy? Why do you seem so upset?"

"Because I really like you but you like someone else." The blonde muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"It's nothing." And it was too late when she realized it was the wrong thing to say, because Natsu started pestering her even more.

Embarrassingly, it took her two minutes to break.

"Because then you'll go on missions with her from now on." She muttered with her cheeks burning and her gaze avoiding his face. It wasn't a lie; she had thought about it before and it still upset her.

Natsu blinked at her before his face breaking out into a toothy grin. He ruffled her hair, which Lucy replied to with an annoyed grunt. "That wouldn't happen, Lucy. You're my nakama, and Lisanna isn't going to change that." And though Lucy could only see the outline of his features in the darkness of her room, she could tell from the way her skin prickled that he was giving her a soft smile, _the_ soft smile that made her insides go gooey.

"Besides," The dragon slayer added. "I like you too much to let you get away."

Didn't matter that Lucy knew that he meant it in a platonic way; she melted in his arms.

* * *

><p>It was cold and the sleeping bag wasn't warm enough. Lucy curled into a ball, failing to fight away the shiver that conquered her body. Even with the bonfire she wasn't warm enough, and she berated herself for not being prepared enough.<p>

Not that Natsu and Happy were prepared either. Neither of them brought any extra clothing that would protect them from the cold because they hadn't expected it to be, but at least they weren't shivering like she was. In fact, they were snoring quite loudly behind her.

Of course, they didn't snore quite as loud as her father. On the rare days he was home, she would visit him in his office. That would always be a bust, because he was always busy busy busy, so when he would fall asleep on his desk she would sneak in and press a kiss on his cheek as he snored a loud enough one that could be heard even until the ground floor if it were quiet enough.

The thought of her father dampened her spirits once more. She thought that maybe going on Natsu and Happy's job would help her take her mind off of him, because she didn't trust herself being all alone in the dark, crying her eyes out. But this was nearly the same situation she had been trying to avoid. It was late at night, and she was close to crying once again.

Taking a walk wasn't a good idea, because they were deep in the forest and she was already freezing inside her sleeping bag. She rolled onto her back, hoping sleep could overcome her right then.

She wouldn't have had a hard time sleeping if her mother had been there. It had been so long ago, but she could still remember her mother's sweet, melodious voice drift into her ear as she held her close, her soft plump lips brushing against her hair as she sang.

Now Lucy was crying.

She sniffled, wiping the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand. She needed to get some rest. She wasn't going to be able to work properly if she didn't have any energy to spend.

But her lips slipped out a choked cry before she had the chance to bite down on her lower lip. Her attempts were futile, so she draped her arm over her eyes as she sobbed quietly, her throat aching to let out a cry of despair.

Something light and warm jumped onto her stomach. Lucy tensed at the sudden weight, but was relieved to see it was only Happy. The blue Exceed looked up at her with worried eyes, a frown marring his cute face. "Lucy..."

The celestial mage sniffled again and sat up, wiping the fresh tears away with the neckline of her shirt since her hand was too wet from the tears. "S-sorry Happy. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's fine." Happy gave her a teary smile. "Please don't cry anymore, Lucy. I don't like seeing you like this." The cat jumped into her arms, and Lucy hugged him tight. She was immediately comforted by his hug, and her tears finally cease.

"Can I sleep next to you?" He asked, and Lucy did not object.

It was only when Happy was fast asleep next to her in the sleeping bag did she noticed that Natsu was awake as well.

"I can't remember if this was as bad as the first time." She says over the sound of the cackling fire. She watched the light from the fire dance across his features. Hesitantly, she asked, "Was...was it always this horrible? When Igneel left you?"

A look crossed Natsu's features, one of pain and anguish and _why did you leave me_. Lucy opened her mouth to apologize because it was selfish of her. She only wanted to know if she wasn't the only one who suffered like this, who felt so lost and lonely. She wanted to reassure herself, to feel like she wasn't the only one.

But when Natsu nodded, she didn't feel relief. She felt her stomach sink because the look he had was so heart breaking and she couldn't bear to think that Natsu, or anyone in fact, had felt this loss.

Her gaze drifted to the sky. Through the gaps of the trees she could see the stars twinkling from afar across the vast indigo sky. In the distance was the moon, covered by the clouds that could not hinder its luminescence.

"We're going to be okay right?" She asked softly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Of course we are." Natsu answered in a determined voice. Lucy did not have to look to see Natsu put his hand over her own. He have her a firm, comforting squeeze, and Lucy smiled, letting the tears in her eyes slide down her temples and into her hairline.

They were going to be okay. He said so.

* * *

><p>"You are such a butthead!" Lucy howled with laughter, one hand clutching her stomach. The man she liked was a total idiot. And it was so adorable.<p>

"Oi, oi. You're so mean, Lucy!" Natsu frowned at her, but Lucy could tell that he wasn't really displeased by her amusement over his foolishness. It was the way his lower lip curled. He always made that face.

"B-but—ACK!"

"Lucy!"

Maybe she shouldn't have been walking backwards

She was leaning too far back as she laughed merrily and quickly lost her footing. She waved her arms as if to balance herself, but she was already futilely flailing.

She luckily found herself landing on the bed, so the impact wasn't painful. It did leave her disoriented though. She blinked, steadying herself up into a sitting position with a groan. However, she was unable to sit up because a certain someone was on top of her.

"Are you going to get off of me or not?" She huffed, propping herself on her elbows to meet Natsu halfway. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Why? I like it here." He even made it a point to move down closer to her so their noses brushed ever so slightly

He was only teasing. Lucy said to herself. Only teasing.

As if that would calm her racing heart.

The blonde noticed something in Natsu's pink hair. "Wait, there's something on your hair." She reached up and smoothed her fingers through his hair, easily shaking away whatever it was, but despite that she indulged herself and ran her fingers through his hair again, mesmerized by the soft tufts between her fingers.

She quickly realized that her pink haired friend was giving her a strange look. She blushed, pulling her hand away. "S-sorry." Then she gently pushed him off of her.

Clearing her throat in awkwardness, Lucy avoided Natsu's gaze. "Y-you should go, Natsu." Because she feels like she wasn't going to be able to hold herself back if he stayed. She slipped up too easily, gave in to her emotions quickly. If she didn't want to mess this up, she had to be better in hiding her feelings for him.

"W-why?"

"Because this is my apartment!" And you look really kissable right now.

Natsu pouted at her. "Even if I leave now I can easily sneak back into your apartment and you wouldn't notice until you wake up."

A sound of frustration left Lucy's throat. He was so stubborn! "You better give back that key! You're not my boyfriend anyways!"

"Well I would be if you just liked me back!"

"What?"

"What?"

Natsu bolted to his feet, his gaze deliberately avoiding her. "Y-you're right Lucy. I better go. I forgot. I left my dinner in the stoven. I mean stove. I mean the oven—damn it, why is the doorknob not working?"

"What?" Lucy frowned. She was going to have to pay for the repairs! "Let me try." The doorknob wouldn't budge when she tried to open it.

"Happy! Happy, I know you're messing with this door!"

"I'm not here!" Happy replied.

The two facepalmed.

"Oi, Happy. Come on, why are you locking us in?" Lucy wished she had heard what Natsu said earlier. She wasn't able to comprehend his words before they left her head. Now she was utterly confused. What was it did he say to her that made him want to leave all of a sudden?

"Agh! You two are so annoying. I'm going to leave now!" His words were followed by a slam of the door, and yet the knob was still locked.

Lucy sighed, lying down on her bed. "Whatever. I'm tired. You can sleep next to me if you want."

They lie next to each other in silence, but Lucy could not find peace. Whatever Natsu said was eating at her. It must be pretty big if Natsu reacted that way.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out to her. Lucy turned her head to face him, and in the dark she could see the outline of his features. "Yeah?" She muttered.

"Did you know what was one of the things Igneel told me before he left?"

Lucy blinked up at him before she lied on her side, giving her full attention to Natsu. "What is it?"

"He told me that if I liked someone and I wanted to kiss them, I should ask for their permission first to show how much I care and respect them." Natsu sucked in a breath and with an unwavering voice, he asked. "Lucy, can I kiss you?"

Lucy's jaw dropped in disbelief, a tingling rush of happiness spread throughout her body in an instant. She gulped, having the urge to move away from him. Not because she didn't like him to—she really _wanted _to since a while ago—but because she was frightened by it all.

Suddenly, a burst of flame appeared. Natsu cradled it in his hand and sat up. The fire licked at his fingers but did no harm.

He was waiting for her answer. Lucy wondered how he could look so confident when she was just a mess.

Lucy reached up to Natsu's face, languidly tailing her fingers from his bright hair to his chin. Her thumb brushes his lower lip, and he lets out a sound she has never heard from him before as his eyes close.

He says her name, voice thick and raspy and her eyes never strayed from his lips. When he lightly ran his tongue in between them, her heart skipped a beat.

"Lucy," Natsu rasps, and when his eyes open Lucy felt nothing more but the want to pull him close and kiss him. Her breath caught at his burning gaze that set her whole body on fire.

She launches herself towards him before she could have any second thoughts. Their lips mash together, and Lucy thinks that it wasn't the most romantic way to kiss, but she easily lost herself when Natsu ran his tongue on her lower lip and she allowed him to kiss her deeper.

She barely noticed that they were plunged in darkness again, and that the hand that held the fire earlier was touching her cheek, warm against her skin. Her other hand snaked towards the back of her neck, pulling her close.

When they separate, they're both breathing hard. It's hard not to give in to her desires because they're all alone and she was turned on and Natsu was so, _so _good at kissing. But she had to think clearly. It was only a kiss. She didn't want things to move too quickly.

They lie back down and they smile at each other in the dark. They share another kiss, quick and gentle before they retire for the night.

"Natsu," She mumbles irritatedly, "Stop pushing the covers off. It's freezing."

He pulls her closer, encasing her in his warm, delectable arms. She feels his lips brush over her forehead when he mumbles back, "Why do you even need that thing? You've got me."

Despite herself, she smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Still with feet touching<em>

_Still with eyes meeting_

_Still our hands match_

_Still with hearts beating_


	2. BONUS

_This is a bonus chapter with Gajevy interaction. Originally, this was going to be a part of the original story, but I decided it was unnecessary. Still, they're one of my favorite couples and I just wanted to share it to you guys. Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p>Maybe, Lucy think to herself as she stumbles and barely catches herself, that she's overdone it this time.<p>

Alcohol always hit her hard, so she made sure she didn't drink a lot of it. But after all the crazy events that happened one after the other, first defeating Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana then the crazy adventure in Edolas, she decided that she needed a drink. Or twelve.

Levy was helping her get home.

"Ah, Lu-chan." heaves Levy. "Get up! Y-you're crushing me!"

Well. At least trying to.

"That's because you're tiny, Levy-chan." Lucy giggled, getting up to feet and letting Levy support her with an arm over her petite shoulder. The blue haired girl warned Lucy when nearly topples into the water when they arrive on her street.

"Why won't you just let me sleep at the guild?" Usually, Lucy would sleep there whenever she attended one of the guild's many, many rumbustious parties. Most cases on the floor.

"Because," Levy was out of breath, but manages to grit out. "You keep showing your panties to everyone."

"But why not?" Lucy whined, suddenly extracting herself from Levy's grasp. "It's new and super cute!"

Then, she lifted up her skirt.

"Lucy!" Levy yelled at her, exasperated. She rushed to Lucy and pulled down her skirt.

"I even have a matching bra!" She proceeded to lift up her shirt.

"Kyaa!" Levy pulled it down, and while the girl giggled relentlessly, Levy sighed out loud.

"Oi, shrimp!"

The loud, gruff words caught Lucy's attention. Still giggling to herself, she turned to see two figures walking up to them. "Natsu! Gajeel!" Lucy called out cheerfully, waving her hand up in the air.

Lucy leaned towards the smaller girl, mischief written all over her face. "Oh, Levy-chan! It's that guy you like—mgmmh!"

"Shut up, Lucy!" The smaller girl seethed at her before turning back to Gajeel. "And you! How many times do I have to say not to call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah." The iron dragon slayer waved her off before turning his attention to Lucy. "Bunny girl's drunk, eh?"

"Aye sir!" Lucy yelled, giving Happy a run for his money.

Gajeel sweatdropped.

"Could you help me with her?" Levy asked, giving Lucy a somewhat annoyed look.

The dark haired man snorted before pointing to his pink haired companion. "He'll take care of her (no one noticed the indignant cries). As for you," His finger moved to her face. "I need you." Without giving her the time to talk, he grabbed her tiny wrist and hauled her away from Lucy's side.

"Have fun!" Lucy yelled cheerfully before turning back to Natsu, who had a nervous look on his face.

"You're not going to act like a cat again, are you?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><em>I really hoped you guys enjoyed this random story.<em> _It's not really up there, I know, but I really like NaLu's interaction, and I wanted to portray how much their friendship grew throughout the series with my measly writing skills. In the original one, they weren't going to kiss, but I decided to add it to the story, hence reposting, despite __my canon is that they have unrequited feelings for each other (but don't we all for our favorite ships)._


End file.
